Inu Yasha Movie 5: LochBelDracon
by Lily-chan0
Summary: The 5th Inu Yasha movie. Our heroes travel to a mysterius sland hoping to get away from all their troubles they discover...oops,I don't wanna give it away. BY THE WAY, It's my first Inu Yasha story, tell me if you like the begining and I'll add new Chapte


Inu Yasha Movie 5: Loch-Bel-Dracon

* * *

**6th Opening Song: ANGELUS**

dareka no tame nagasua NAMIDA

irino youni hoo ni tsutau

sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de

"yasashisa" to ukeirete

kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru

hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora

taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?

kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi

anata ni ha kitto mieteta

jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to

anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru

yume ni todoke ai no honoo

yurayura shinkirou koete

sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo

sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo

mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS

nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou

mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu

takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi

itami ga mazari au kako wo

furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji

ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru

kizami dashita ai no kodou

JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai

umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo

oimotomeru tsuyosa ga

yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS

"hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."

anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru

yume ni todoke ai no honoo

yurayura shinkirou koete

sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo

sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo

mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS

jyounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite

* * *

Far out into the sea you can see Inu Yasha and friends traveling around in a huge boat. The gang has decided to take a vacation to a far away land, to get their minds off of almost everything.

"Here we are," yelled Kagome, as if they were in some sort of dream. "Loch Dracon"

Kagome peered through her binoculars that she she had previously brought along from her Era. The Island was beautiful, flowers blooming everywhere, trees shone golden green. It seemed very peaceful.

"Wow," said Shippo, "Kagome, could I look through that giant eye glass you brought?"

"No way," Inu Yasha took Kagome's binoculars away and held it on the tip of hs finger, "Why should you get to look first!", he barked.

Shippo stared at Inu Yasha being rude and cruel to him, as usual.

"Oh I see what's going on here," Shippo snarled. "You think you can have it first because it's Kagome's your girlfriend!"

Just then Shippo realized just WHAT he had said. But it was too late, Inu Yasha already had Shippo in his grasp begging for mercy.

"What did you just say!" Inu Yasha balled as he literally put a dent in Shippo's head, "You take that back or--"

Just then Inu Yasha's voice was interrupted by Kagome's sit command and he hit the floor along with Shippo. Miroku stood above, looking down beginning to lecture them.

"Now, now Inu Yasha. You mustn't fight at such a wonderful time like this. It's time to relax and forget about your troubles," stated Miroku, as he gently touched a red slap mark on his face made by Sango.

"That's right you lecher," exclaimed Sango. "Hands off! It's my vacation, I don't need you and your snake like hands all over me,"

Miroku turned to Sango and bowed his head in shame. And silent snickers escaped from his mouth.

Inu Yasha got off of the floor and onto his feet. He brushed off the dust and left, he could care less about Miroku being a lecher.

"I'm out," protested Inu Yasha, as he slowly headed for his bedroom somewhere inside the boat. But just then, Inu Yasha came to a stop.

"We're here everyone!" Kagome shouted.

Kirara jumped into Sango's arms, she couldn't wait for this day to come._Yea..lovely.._

When the group stepped out, Inu Yasha could tell something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was... Everyone could else could sense it as well, but they didn't realize it as much as Inu Yasha. What made it even weirder was the fact that this Island was deserted...

"Well this is weird," Inu Yasha pointed out. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

Lily-Chan: Well, that's it for now, I'm not sure if it's that good yet. Tell me what you think. ) If you like it, I shall continue this story! D 


End file.
